An Average Kidnapping
by Stranger-Motivations
Summary: A kidnapping that's happened one to many times ( M for mature themes and swears).


Isabelle, was chained up by the wrists on a black wall. Displaying her perfectly for, Depression. He looked at her like she was a peice of delectable meat. His meat looked at him with hatred. He couldn't help, but smile at this. Her resistance to him was down right adorable.

Behind him were footsteps, distracting him from his meat.

"Depression, we gotta talk," Anxiety, said as he stopped right behind him. Depression, sighed slowly turning around to his partner.

"Can't we talk about it later? I got to enjoy the view while it lasts," Depression, said looking angrily down at him.

"Fuck you!" Isabelle, yelled out in disgusted anger.

"Quiet meat, the men are talking," Depression said. Before she could yell out once more, Depressed covered up her mouth with a ballgag. Quickly clicking it into place. He then put a hnd on her cheek, slightly caressing it. Her body shook with disgust at his cold touch. He smiled sinsterly at her, not helping with her shaking.

"Too bad I can't use that worthless mouth for something else, maybe later," He said patting her on the cheek, before turning back to, Anxiety. Leaving, Isabelle to her muffled cries and screams. Anxiety, sighed and rolled his eyes.

"My patience is thining, get on with it or get out. I got more important matters to get back to," He said looking back to the struggling on the wall, admiring his prize.

"You and that fucking girl, I swear to god," Anxiety, mumbled under his breath when Depressions, back was turned.

"Depression," Anxiety, said aloud, getting his bosses attention. "We've been doing this for a while now, and there hasn't been any results," He continued.

"These aren't results?" Depression, said moving out of the way of the chained girl. She was struggling with all her might. Looking determined yet frightened at the same time.

"She's not dead though, is she?" Anxiety, said. Then there was a silence.

"No, I guess she isn't," Depression, said turning back to his captive; who was still struggling against her restraints.

"They're going to rescue her soon. They always do," Anxiety, said sounding very serious.

"they do, don't they?" Depression, questioned looking intently at his captive, who still hasn't given up struggling.

"What are we going to do about it, sir?" Anxiety, said looking up at his boss.

Before, Depression had a chance to say anything; there was through the side window. As well as a the door behind them was busted open with a thwack. They looked behind them to see her " guardian angels". Thranduil, Blinky, Giggles, Pennywise, Laughing Jack, Pennywise, Nick Valentine, and John Hancock. Depression, sighed then looked down at his little partner in crime.

"How about we tempt fate one last time," he said to, Anxiety as dead serious as could be. Anxiety's, puils dilated 25% from, Depression's stupitidy.

"You son of a b-" he was interrupted by a bullet to his brain. Depression sighed then grabbed the girl behind him, and use her as a meat shield. " You son of a bitch!" Isabelle, tried to say through her gag.

"Oh, look she's moaning for me~" Depression said sadistically with a big grin on his face showing off his big sharp teeth. Pennywise, Hancock, and Thranduil were in front of the bastard. Weapons poised and ready to strike. The rst of the family was the same as those three. All of them had varying emotions from disgust, fear, and/or anger.

Everything looked hopeless at this point. Isabelle, felt fear she hadn't felt in a long time. It was far too real for the poor girl. Then before she even knew what she was doing. She kicked him in the balls over and ovetr again. Before she knew it he was on the ground cupping his crotch. Some of the family cheered for Isabelle's quick thinking. While others toke action right away to make sure he stays down.

Pennywise, flew over to Isabelle. with his white wings. He frowned at the sight of her. She looked helpless, weak, and pathetic. He was going change that.

"Let's get this off you," Pennywise, said as he reached for the latch of the ballgag. With a click she was free from the ballgag. She toke a deep breath.

"Here catch!" Laughing Jack, yelled to, Pennywise throwing something up to him in the process. Without thinking, Pennywise caught a pair of keys.

"That'll probably help," Laughing Jack, said looking up at him with a smile. Pennywise smiled back.

"Probably," he said back to the other clown. As he proceeded to unlock, Isabelle's chains. She fell into his arms, exhausted by the whole ordeal.

'let's get you home," Pennywise, said holding the girl in a close embrace. Soon they left that horrible place. Leaving Depression and Anxiety, behind both lying in piles of their own blood. After a moment or two, Anxiety sat up and looked at his boss.

"You fucking idiot," Anxiety, said then fall back down.


End file.
